The present invention relates to a personal computer integration technology, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for integrating personal, computer and electronic device functions.
Presently; personal computers feature powerful computing capability and a wide range of multimedia capabilities. Integrating personal computer and electronic device functions has become an important priority in the personal computer industry. However, there exist problems in integrating personal computer and electronic device functions.
One challenge is to provide an integrated interface, such as a keyboard or a remote controller, to execute the personal computer and electronic device functions. In addition, the information and text conventionally appearing in the display accompanying the power-up procedures of the personal computer are complex and overly technical in the integrated mode. Finally, personal computer hardware dedicated to integration of this type is costly and cannot fully satisfy user requirements.